Ring of charos
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Activated}} The ring of charos is given after the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest by pick pocketing Dr. Fenkenstrain. The ring can be activated into a ring of charos(a) by partially completing the Garden of Tranquillity quest. If lost, it can be recovered by pickpocketing Dr. Fenkenstrain on the top floor of Fenkenstrain's Castle, but, if players have started The Great Brain Robbery, the basement of Harmony Islands windmill. If it was activated before you lost it, it will still be activated upon retrieval. Charos, the creator of the ring, used it in order to enhance his prowess as a diplomat and convince the weak-minded in order to do his bidding. It is said by the Wise Old Man that anyone who uses the ring must already possess some kind of diplomatic skill in order for it to work. Uses Transportation The ring of charos has the following uses for Transportation: *Free boat trips between the Karamja, Ardougne, and Port Sarim ports. *Free trips to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony (unnecessary after completion of Swan Song as travel becomes permanently free). *Reduced cost for Magic carpets to 100 gp, or 75 gp once a task is completed for Ali Morrisane. *Reduced Charter Ship costs (the prices are a half of the original price, or a quarter if Cabin Fever is completed). *Free boat rides from Mort'ton to the middle of Mort Myre. Quests It can also be used for the following during quests: *Used in The Great Brain Robbery (the unactivated version also works). *Get the recipe for Asgoldian ale for free during Recipe for Disaster and the ability to do the quest again. (dwarf subquest) *Can be used instead of a fish to bribe one of the penguins during Cold War. *Cheaper snake charming kit in Pollnivneach for The Feud. *Charm farmers to get various unique seeds for Garden of Tranquillity. *Revealing the identity of the Veos' Client during Client of Kourend. Other In addition, it can be used for the following: *The residents of Canifis will think you are a werewolf and will be nice to you. (Note: The unactivated version will grant this as well) *Dwarven Ferryman's fee for banking your mined gold, near the Arzinian Mines, reduced from 20% of gold ores to 10% *Halved Blast furnace cost (for those with less than 60 Smithing) *Ability to convince Brundt the Chieftain to change your fremennik name *Ability to convince the Fossegrimen south-west of Rellekka into accepting bass in place of shark to charge your Enchanted lyre with 2 teleports *Used to access the werewolf agility training arena. (Note: The unactivated version will grant this as well.) *Sell grey wolf fur for 150 coins instead of 120 coins to Baraek in Varrock square. *50% Luke will tell the story of how he lost half of his body *Choose the colour of your kitten from Gertrude. *During the 2013 Christmas Event when speaking to Shanty Claws, he will say "Oh, I didn't think I'd see another werewolf here." Category:Garden of Tranquillity